


Полмиллиона евро и кольцо с бриллиантом

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...через секунду они уже целовались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полмиллиона евро и кольцо с бриллиантом

**Author's Note:**

> постканон, авторские фаноны, классический романтический гет

– Да ты же просто красотка, эй! – сказали за ее спиной. – Где ж я раньше-то был.  
– Миллион евро за ночь, – бросила ММ через плечо, не оборачиваясь.  
Это всегда помогало. Здоровый шкаф из Варии до сих пор, кажется, копил деньги на то, чтобы потрогать ее за коленку. Хотя с него ММ потребовала даже два миллиона, при одном взгляде на его усы и пирсинг вспомнив, что этот тип просто любит маленьких. Он и на бестолковую Хром велся точно так же, а это уже было оскорбительно.  
– Вот черт, не повезло, – весело сказал голос из-за спины, и невидимый собеседник свистнул – долго и мелодично, так, что ММ заслушалась. В свисте пряталась музыка, различимая ничуть не хуже, чем в шорохе купюр или звоне украшений, а музыку ММ понимала хорошо. Это свист не задевал ее и не намекал на продажность, он только прятал разочарование и демонстрировал восхищение увиденным.  
ММ знала, что в ней есть, чем восхищаться. Такую музыку она любила, но виртуозов в этом жанре встречала меньше, чем хотелось бы.

Она обернулась и взглянула прямо в прозрачные голубые глаза под выгоревшей в белизну челкой, которую прижимала ко лбу линялая бандана. Бывший аркобалено Дождя, ММ даже вспомнила его прозвище, Колонелло, стоял напротив нее, спрятав одну руку в кармане, а другой придерживая футляр ростом с него самого. В футляре была явно не гитара.  
– Для тебя – пятьсот тысяч, – сказала ММ, окинув взглядом и футляр, и крепко зашнурованные военные берцы, и пыльный камуфляж, совершенно неуместный в сверкающем холле вонгольского отеля, и широкую улыбку, и растрепанные светлые волосы.  
Это был комплимент с ее стороны, просто комплимент – но бывший аркобалено вдруг улыбнулся еще шире.  
– Персональная скидка? – сказал он, и его слова тоже не прозвучали оскорблением. – А пол-лимона у меня как раз есть.  
И вытянул из кармана руку с кредиткой.  
Бог знает, что там, успела подумать ММ, глядя на его пальцы, крепкие, длинные, ловко крутящие в воздухе кусок пластика, может, он ее таскает, чтоб кокаин выравнивать.

Через секунду они уже целовались.  
Ладонь Колонелло легла на талию ММ, прижимая, притягивая, согревая, а язык внимательно и неторопливо гладил губы, дразнил, предлагая открыться и впустить.  
За спиной вежливо покашлял портье.  
В отеле "Ракушка" гости, которых Савада Цунаёши однажды представил как друзей, могли делать что угодно, но хорошим тоном считалось делать это в своих номерах.  
– К тебе или ко мне? – со смехом в голосе спросил Колонелло, прижимаясь щекой к ее виску. ММ тоже засмеялась: вопрос звучал так пошло, что это даже возбуждало.  
– Ко мне, – решила она, и Колонелло потянул ее к лифту, так и не убирая руку с талии. В лифте они продолжили. ММ давно не испытывала такого горячего, растекающегося по всему телу возбуждения, когда кто-нибудь лез ей под юбку, трогал края чулок, случайно или намеренно отстегивал подвязку, а потом обводил контур кружевных трусиков самым кончиком пальца, так, что слабели колени.  
Ну тебя и ведет, восхитился внутренний голос. Не меня одну, огрызнулась ММ: животом она прижималась как раз к напряженному члену, а ведь это было второе ее любимое ощущение после ощущения кнопок кардридера под пальцами в магазине.  
В номере Колонелло подхватил ее на руки, едва дав запереть дверь: выронил свой футляр и поймал ММ, удобно устроил, прижав к груди, словно носил всю жизнь, и направился в спальню, не глядя, куда идет. Ему было бы сложно смотреть, потому что ММ сдернула его бандану вниз на шею, запустила пальцы в волосы и теперь целовала сама, прикусывая губы, требуя ее впустить и принять. Колонелло не отказывался.  
Возле кровати были разбросаны туфли – ММ это знала, а Колонелло нет, он все-таки споткнулся, качнулся к смятой постели, которую еще не успели с утра привести в порядок горничные, и упал так, чтобы уберечь ММ, не свалиться на нее, не придавить собой, а уронить сверху. От этой неожиданной, почти бездумной заботы стало не по себе, и ММ заторопилась, оседлала его бедра, потянула вверх камуфляжную футболку, прижимая ладони к горячей гладкой коже. Колонелло смотрел на нее и улыбался, весело и заинтересованно. Его руки скользнули по ногам ММ, задрали юбку совсем непристойно, пальцы затеребили подвязки.  
– Чулки, – хрипло сказал Колонелло. – Так классно!  
"Я знаю, что вам всем это нравится", – хотела сказать ММ, но не стала: никакие "все" сейчас не имели значения. Она поерзала, с наслаждением ощущая, как откликается на ее движения горячий, твердо стоящий член, и снова потянулась целоваться.  
Трахаться они начали, не успев раздеться до конца: на ней оставались чулки и расстегнутая блузка с отлетевшей верхней пуговицей, на нем – штаны и берцы, с кровати куда-то делось одеяло и свалилась на кучу туфель одна из подушек, но все это не мешало, наоборот, заводило еще больше. ММ так и осталась сверху, сама опустилась на его член и охнула от наслаждения, позволяя трогать свою грудь, катать в пальцах соски, которые сладко ныли от каждого прикосновения, сама двинулась несколько раз вверх и снова вниз, а потом потянула руки Колонелло ниже, заставляя взять ее за талию и задать собственный темп.  
Темп оказался бешеный. Кажется, ММ начала вскрикивать почти сразу. Кажется, Колонелло отвечал коротким хриплым рыком сквозь зубы на каждый ее вскрик.  
Ей понравилось.

Чуть позже, когда она снова начала приходить в себя и почувствовала прохладный воздух вокруг и горячее тело рядом, Колонелло вдруг потянулся и сказал:  
– Мы уже достаточно знакомы, чтоб я мог снять ботинки, а?..

Потом они трахались еще, потом Колонелло целовал и гладил губами ее щиколотки, колени, поднимался выше, шершаво скользил едва заметной щетиной по нежной коже бедер и целовал так, что ММ стонала, выгибаясь, и мяла простыни, чтобы не вцепиться ему в волосы. Потом они заказывали в номер шампанское и клубнику, и все это было так чудовищно пошло и безвкусно, что ММ чувствовала себя героиней романтической комедии про ухаживания. Но стоило взглянуть, как сияют глаза Колонелло, ставшие из прозрачных яркими-яркими, и ММ готова была согласиться на что угодно, даже на розовую кровать в форме сердца. К счастью, их обоих устраивала и эта.

Потом оказалось, что Колонелло пора по делам. Когда он вернулся из душа и начал одеваться, ММ смотрела на него из вороха простыней и подушек и думала, что они прекрасно провели время, ну и хватит на этом, – но Колонелло вдруг повернулся, держа в руке телефон, и сказал так просто, будто все было совершенно ясно и очевидно:  
– Номер-то свой скажи.  
И ММ сказала.  
– А, – хлопнул себя по лбу Колонелло, уже шагнув к двери, где так и валялся его футляр. – Пол-лимона, эй!  
И снова улыбнулся так светло, что его слова невозможно было счесть оскорблением. ММ и не стала оскорбляться.  
– Оставь, – махнула она рукой, с удовольствием замечая, что Колонелло продолжает смотреть на ее грудь так, будто и не было этих нескольких часов. – Пригодится на подарки.  
– Договорились, – широко улыбнулся Колонелло, подхватил футляр и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

*

Позвонил он через три дня.  
Потом еще через три.  
Потом предупредил, что исчезнет по делам, и дела заняли две недели – ММ даже успела решить, что скучает.  
Потом дела были у нее, но она выкроила сутки на свидание, потом им пришлось встречаться на два часа в отеле возле аэропорта Шарль-де-Голль, потом Колонелло позвал ее в Индию, но в Нью-Дели они не видели ничего, кроме бара и бассейна в "Шератоне", потом все это повторилось еще несколько раз.

А потом Колонелло сказал:  
– Выйдешь за меня?

Он выбрал ужасно неудобный момент для своего вопроса. У ММ был занят рот, и ей совершенно не хотелось отвлекаться от того, что она делала, ей нравилось и ощущение напряженной упругой тяжести на губах, и нежная тонкая кожица под языком, и вкус, слегка соленый, и немедленный горячий отклик на каждое ее движение. Так что она сперва еще несколько раз шевельнула языком, потом сказала: "Ммм", – и только потом, почувствовав пальцы в своих волосах, все-таки подняла голову и спросила:  
– Что ты сказал?  
– Выходи за меня, – повторил Колонелло, одним махом разрушая все, что было между ними, все легкое, как шелковое белье, тонкое, как нейлон чулок, ненадежное, как взбитые сливки, и колкое, как охлажденное шампанское. Предлагая заменить все это чем-то другим, чем-то скучным, надежным и пахнущим утренней яичницей, вечерним кремом для рук, может быть, даже детской присыпкой.

– У тебя что, – спросила ММ и некрасивым, слишком неловким движением вытерла губы, – с давних пор обручальное кольцо завалялось?

Это был удар ниже пояса, и ММ об этом знала. Историю про то, как Колонелло ухаживал за Лал Мирч, когда они оба еще не были проклятыми младенцами, как он занял ее место под проклятием, как делал ей предложение уже когда все закончилось, слышали все, кто вообще знал об аркобалено. Что-то вроде семейного анекдота, черно-белой фотографии из альбома: а вот наш прадедушка катает нашу прабабушку на деревянной лошадке, а вот наш папа в солидном возрасте двух лет гуляет в одних трусах и панаме, а это Колонелло делает предложение Лал Мирч, а вот она надевает торт ему на голову, что еще вы хотите узнать о нашей большой и нелепой семье?..

Но это ведь просто самозащита, сказала себе ММ.

– Какое кольцо, о чем ты, – проговорил Колонелло как-то глухо и хмуро и убрал руку из ее волос. – Десять лет прошло.  
ММ отчетливо видела, что и интерес к тому, что происходило минуту назад, у него тоже пропал.  
– Бриллианты не портятся, – передернула плечами она и села на кровати.  
Зачем ему понадобилось все разрушить, стучалась в виски обида, зачем он вообще все это затеял.  
– Послушай, – начал Колонелло, но ММ мотнула головой.  
– В другой раз.  
– Окей, – так же хмуро согласился Колонелло. – Значит, в другой раз.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, ММ уже знала, что другого раза не будет.

*

– Ну ладно, – сказал Мукуро, отпуская в никуда свой трезубец и подхватывая ММ под локоть. – Я тебя слушаю.  
Это было два месяца и шесть дней спустя, и ММ вовсе не собиралась ничего ему рассказывать. Но то, что сегодня был третий ее рабочий провал за полторы недели и Мукуро опять пришлось доделывать за ней дела, нужно было как-то объяснить.  
– Голова болит, – выдавила ММ и посмотрела в сторону, чтобы не видеть, как Мукуро устало и насмешливо улыбается.  
– Мне что, – он потянул ее, заставляя сдвинуться с места, перешагнуть тела их жертв, которых он добивал, потому что этого не сделала она, – самому посмотреть? Хотя я и так все знаю.  
Он всегда все знал – или делал вид, что знает, но особой разницы обычно не было.  
– Кто кого бросил? – спросил Мукуро, пока они выходили из разгромленного особняка, скрытые иллюзией, обходили полицейские машины и напряженных оперативников. Мукуро галантно приподнял желтую ленту, ММ нырнула под нее и пожала плечами.  
– Я, наверное?  
– Тогда?.. – вскинул брови Мукуро, снова оказавшийся рядом с ней, и ММ не выдержала.  
– Слушай, – сказала она, разворачиваясь на каблуках. – Ты когда-нибудь хотел жениться?  
Мимо прошел полицейский, что-то торопливо пробормотал в рацию. С темного неба закапал слабый дождь. Мукуро смотрел на нее, склонив голову к плечу, и молчал. ММ на мгновение показалось, что она спросила что-то ужасное, что-то настолько личное и настолько невежливое, что сейчас Мукуро повернется и уйдет, и хорошо, если не убьет ее перед этим.  
– Нет, – бесстрастно сказал Мукуро. – Я никогда и ни с кем не хотел провести всю жизнь. А вот ты зря отказалась.

Порой ММ удивлялась тому, как точно Мукуро попадает в цель, неважно, оружием или словами. А иногда это казалось ей вполне естественным.  
Будь кто-нибудь рядом, она бы, наверное, сейчас обвила его шею руками и проворковала, как внимателен к ней ее дорогой Муку-тян, но наедине они обходились без спектаклей.  
То и дело она вспоминала, как страстно и почти неостановимо мечтала десять лет назад оказаться с ним в постели, и передергивалась от одного воспоминания. Тогда он казался ей невероятно привлекательным; до сих пор она не знала точно, не заботился ли он об этом специально, чтобы удержать ее рядом. Не знала – и не спрашивала. Чем дальше в прошлое уходили эти воспоминания, тем страшнее, безумнее и неуместнее казалась ММ идея разделить с Мукуро постель: становясь старше, Мукуро все меньше походил на нормального человека. ММ любила его, как любят близких, которых уже не вынуть из сердца, во что бы они ни превратились, но держаться старалась подальше. Мукуро не возражал: кажется, если ему и нужно было чье-то общество, то общество Франа и Хром его вполне устраивало.  
Зато с ним можно было время от времени разговаривать. И иногда это оказывалось даже полезно.

– Наверное, уже поздно пытаться, – сказала она, садясь рядом с Мукуро в машину.  
– Не попробуешь – не узнаешь, – равнодушно откликнулся тот. И газанул с места, едва не задев бампером очередную полицейскую тачку.

*

После этого разговора все стало казаться проще, вот только поиски ни к чему не привели. ММ проверила все известные ей номера телефонов, но ни один не ответил, а половина и вовсе уже не обслуживалась. Она обзвонила все отели, где хоть однажды они с Колонелло бывали вместе: выдумывала несуществующие забытые сережки и колечки, болтала с портье, между делом вытаскивая слово за словом нужные сведения, каждый раз понимая, что мистера Вессона, или синьора Глисенти, или полковника Гатлинга уже давно там не видели, вот как раз с последнего их визита. Каждый такой разговор будил воспоминания: Кито, жара, белые простыни, цветущие бугенвиллии под балконом, Стамбул, солнце, розы и вид из номера на Босфорский пролив, Лиссабон, Палермо, Каир. Они никогда не назначали встреч на севере: Колонелло любил жару, а ММ не любила холод.  
Ни одно из воспоминаний не грело; от каждого из них хотелось завернуться в одеяло, обнять что-нибудь любимое и долго-долго спать.  
Но было бы неудобно обнимать деньги, а больше ничего любимого рядом не было.

Телефон Реборна ММ узнала у Савады Цунаёши, и получить его оказалось даже проще, чем она думала. ММ собиралась темнить и намекать на то, что это важно и нужно вовсе не ей, а Мукуро: она знала, что Савада не будет перезванивать ему, чтобы проверить. А если бы и перезвонил – Мукуро не подставлял друзей, предпочитая разбираться с ними сам, и ММ готова была расплачиваться за такое самоуправство мелкими услугами, бесплатной работой или, в конце концов, покорным выслушиванием насмешек по поводу ее прозрачных, как детские слезы, интриг. Но все это не понадобилось: "Телефон Реборна? – с легким недоумением сказал Савада. – Ну да, у меня есть, конечно. Сейчас я тебе перешлю." ММ в очередной раз подумала, что, если бы не больной на всю голову консильери Десятого Вонголы, над его телом уже давно сыграла бы печальная музыка, а потом в телефон свалилась визитка с номером, и о Саваде ММ мгновенно позабыла.  
Реборн ответил после второго сигнала, хмыкнул, когда ММ представилась, длинно вздохнул, когда она попросила о встрече, и наконец уронил в трубку хрипло и недовольно:  
– Где?  
– Где скажешь, – быстро ответила ММ. Реборн снова хмыкнул и сказал:  
– Я к тебе заеду.

Он приехал через час. Отказался от кофе и от виски, а на прямой вопрос, где Колонелло, спросил:  
– Ты уверена, что тебя это касается?  
– Где он? – еще раз спросила ММ. Реборн развел руками и всем своим видом продемонстрировал, что не рвется рассказывать ММ ничего из того, что ей хочется узнать.  
ММ потянулась за кларнетом, подняла его к губам, но увидев улыбку Реборна, почти сочувственную, вдруг представила, как выглядит в его глазах: вздорная, назойливая, самоуверенная девица, угрожающая своей свистулькой сильнейшему из аркобалено – пусть бывшему, но не утратившему своей силы.  
Реборн смотрел на нее, пока она не опустила кларнет на колени. Потом сунул руки в карманы и пошел к дверям. ММ молча проводила взглядом свою последнюю надежду.  
В дверях Реборн зацепился плечом за косяк, остановился и сказал не обернувшись:  
– Он в Сирии. Лагерь под Саламией, с южной стороны. И советую не забыть про никаб.  
ММ успела подумать, что проще прикинуться юношей, это будет даже забавно, когда Реборн добавил, словно прочитав ее мысли:  
– Учти, что красивым белым мальчикам там не лучше, чем девочкам. Никаб надежнее, серьезно.  
И наконец шагнул за порог.  
Может быть, он так развлекся, думала ММ, собирая вещи. Может быть, это его поганое, ядовитое чувство юмора, или просто дурацкая шутка для приятеля, в которой ММ отведена роль случайной куколки, упакованной в черную обертку.  
Может быть, лучше не проверять.  
Все нужные тряпки она заказала через сеть.

*

На паспортном контроле в аэропорту ММ предъявила подходящие документы – отличные, лучше настоящих. С тех пор, как Мукуро с Верде наловчились делать иллюзии долговременными, проблем с документами не возникало ни у кого из их компании. Мукуро только посмеялся, когда ММ попросила сразу много, на разные имена, с разными национальностями, даже с разным возрастом, – но через день высыпал перед ней ворох ламинированных карточек, стопкой уронил на столик разноцветные паспорта. ММ листнула их: все фотографии были одна лучше другой, и всем будет несложно соответствовать.  
– Так хорошо знаешь, как я могу выглядеть, – пробормотала она.  
– Не благодари, – рассеянно откликнулся Мукуро, но ММ тогда все же сказала "спасибо". Теперь эти документы помогли ей не вызвать особого интереса на пути в Сирию, охваченную очередной бессмысленной и малопонятной войной кого-то с кем-то. Там все время кто-нибудь воевал. Таким, как Колонелло, там всегда было чем заняться.  
От ближайшего работающего аэропорта до Саламии оказалось почти двести километров. Хорошо, что аэропорт был в Дамаске, там ММ знала, где взять машину: накануне вылета ей позвонил Чикуса и назвал адрес и кодовое слово, добавив, что если вдруг что, в Дамаске и Алеппо есть и другие свои люди. Кажется, "свои люди" у Мукуро водились везде.  
В никабе и черном балахоне было невыносимо жарко, ММ чувствовала, как пот катится по телу ручьями, пропитывая дорогущее белье, ноги под чулками страшно чесались, зачем только она все это нацепила?.. То, что небритые, грязные местные не пялились на нее, как пялились мужчины всегда и везде, казалось странным, даже ненормальным: словно она была больна, некрасива или под иллюзией. "Свой человек", кланяясь и придерживая висевший на груди автомат, отдал ей ключи от военного "хаммера", стоявшего под навесом возле убогого домишки. ММ едва не порвала чертов балахон, залезая в него, а когда вздернула до колен подол, "свой человек" отвернулся и пробормотал что-то непонятное.

Двести километров по насквозь прожаренной солнцем пустыне ММ проехала за два часа, удивляясь только тому, что ее одежда еще не стала из черной кирпично-рыжей: пыль лезла в глаза, пробиралась под никаб, оседая сухой пленкой на губах, взметалась облаками вокруг "хаммера".  
На въезде в лагерь ее остановил блок-пост, и ММ сказала то, что велел ей сказать Реборн, бессмысленный набор слов: ключ, пароль, запрос о конкретном человеке. До зубов вооруженный часовой в пыльном камуфляже без знаков различия показал ей проезд между большими армейскими палатками, назвал номер и пожелал удачи. Второй такой же отошел от машины, кивнув и выключив сканер.

Возле палатки никого не было, но когда ММ заглушила двигатель "хаммера" и снова дернула вверх подол балахона, собираясь вылезти, полог откинулся и к машине шагнула высокая жилистая женщина с забранными в хвост волосами, одетая в рыжую майку и камуфляжные штаны. По ее щеке, почти невидимый сквозь загар, полз шрам, так и не пропавший после снятия проклятия.  
ММ отпустила подол и вцепилась в руль, холодно и больно осознавая, что приехала зря.  
– О, – сказала Лал Мирч, усмехаясь. – А это что у нас за смертница?  
ММ зло дернула вниз платок, закрывающий лицо, ткань треснула.  
– И что? – не удивившись, спросила Лал. – Мне теперь тебе руку подать, или сама вылезешь?  
ММ закусила губу и потянулась к ключу зажигания. Лал вздохнула, обошла машину и дернула дверцу.  
– Ну же ты и дура. – Она вытянула ММ из машины за локоть, как легкий, но неповоротливый мешок с ненужной одеждой. – Ты еще к Реборну с Верде поревнуй. Иди, раз приехала, – и толкнула ММ ко входу в палатку.

ММ шагнула в душный полумрак, отстраненно думая о том, что за прошедшие десять лет бывшие младенцы успели повзрослеть на двадцать, а Лал и вовсе выглядит на все сорок. Из-за раскладного стола навстречу встал Колонелло – пыльный, загоревший так, что волосы казались совсем белыми, и напряженный, как сжатая пружина. ММ открыла рот, собираясь что-нибудь сказать – что угодно, лишь бы перестать так на него смотреть, наверняка беспомощно и растерянно, но Колонелло вдруг повел взглядом по черному бесформенному балахону, и ММ показалось, что она одета в шелк и кружево.  
– Тебе идет, – хрипло и медленно сказал Колонелло. – А там, под ним... что?  
"Там, под ним" вдруг стало еще жарче, чем было.  
– Там как обычно, – сказала ММ, получилось тоже хрипло, еле слышно. Колонелло шагнул к ней, как будто собирался уронить тут же на пол палатки, и она невольно дернулась навстречу. Но Колонелло вдруг остановился, свел брови.  
– Эм, – сказал он, привычно называя ее так, как не называл больше никто. – Зачем ты приехала?  
– За кольцом, – ответила ММ и потянула с головы дурацкий осточертевший никаб. – У тебя же есть для меня кольцо с бриллиантом?

По шее и спине ползли капли пота, пыль жгла губы и глаза, и у Колонелло губы тоже оказались пыльными, ужасными на вкус, самыми лучшими в мире.


End file.
